Inquisitor Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Basic Auspex = Inquisitor can just look at someone and 'scan' them for signs of nervousness, which appears a blotches of blue and black ephemeral stains on their persons. Inquisitors use this power to tell when someone has something to hide. Note that this power does not discriminate between people hiding something for bad reasons or good reasons - only that someone has something to hide. 2ND DEGREE -Silver Tongue = Inquisitor has a supernaturally backed sense of oratory skills and rhetoric, he is difficult to beat in debate and eloquent when working to win over a crowd to his cause. -Smite = Inquisitor can smite a target with a bout of supernatural flames. 3RD DEGREE -Bind the Lips = By commanding someone not to tell a secret (he can designate exceptions, such as certain persons like himself who the target can speak too) the Inquisitor can put a supernaturally binding force upon anyone who originally agrees in the affirmative. If the person later breaks his promise and tells the secret, he will suffer physical damage for it. -Aura of Severity = Inquisitor exudes an aura of severity which gives people the feeling that they are under a microscope, and that their souls are soon to be put on judgement. -Inflict = Inquisitor can inflict a horrendous amount on pain unto someone by lifting their hand and willing it to happen. Only one person can be targeted and the person's nerves throughout their body will flare with induced pain. 4TH DEGREE -Wages of Sin = Inquisitor can cause a person's inherent sins to manifest as supernatural flame, burning them alive from the inside out. The person targeted will feel in their minds the sins they have committed returning to them as their bodies heat up and burst into flame. -Blood Trail = Inquisitor can 'mark' a target by touching him and then follow him wherever he goes by following a trail of supernatural blood stains which only the Inquisitor can see. 5TH DEGREE -Greater Smite = Inquisitor can throw a large, flaming ball of supernatural fire or he can simultaneously launch a volley of smaller supernatural fireballs at multiple opponents. -Contest of Will = By locking eye contact with a target, an Inquisitor can wrestle his will against their's. If the Inquisitor wins, the person finds themselves involuntarily revealing some of their secrets to the Adept. -Induced Delirium = Inquisitor can jolt someone's mind with a bout of pain so severe it leaves them temporarily dazed and confused. 6TH DEGREE -Sustained Infliction = Inquisitor can pin a target indefinitely by sustaining their Afflict ability on someone. The poor target of this power is overwhelmed with pain and has great difficulty in controlling the movements of his own body. The Inquisitor will be defenseless himself while maintaining this power. -Cloak of Shadows = Inquisitor can cause a perfectly dark cloak to appear on them, this cloak can absorb minor damage and so the Inquisitor can use it as supernatural armor. The cloak also allows the Inquisitor to blend near perfectly into shadows and dark recesses. Note: some modern Inquisitors, instead of creating a cloak, have instead gained a perfectly dark hoodie with the same attributes. 7TH DEGREE -Heart Auspex = Inquisitor can gain supernatural insight into the motivations of a person. This power does not reveal exact information, only basic answers as to why someone is involved in something (revenge, justice, sense of duty, etc.). -Sense Exorcist = Because the two Orders have such similar natures, Inquisitors can stop and sense the location of any nearby Exorcists for up to several miles. 8TH DEGREE -Dream Walk = By sleeping nearby to someone else, an Inquisitor can slip into their dreamscape and pretend to be a part of a person's subconscious. Inquisitors use this power to gain insights into a person's inner-workings. -Change Appearance = Inquisitor can supernaturally change their appearance to look and sound like someone else. -Greater Inflict = Inquisitor can target multiple people with their Inflict ability. 9TH DEGREE -Can't Breath = The Inquisitor can raise his hand toward a target and the person's lungs will be supernaturally filled with water. The target will start coughing and water will pour from his mouth, inhibiting his ability to breath. This power will last for a few moments unless the Inquisitor actively maintains it. 10TH DEGREE -Command = Like Kings, Inquisitors can give a word of command which a hearer feels powerfully compelled to obey. -Overwhelming Shame = Targets with emotional capacity can be overwhelmed with feelings of guilt and shame, an emotional broil so intense it may leave them incapacitated. 11TH DEGREE -Form of Shadows = Inquisitor can take the form of living shadow, the better to tail leads and spy on suspected targets. -Assume Form of Ally = The Inquisitor can cause himself to appear to a target as a trusted friend. The Inquisitor has no idea initially who he looks like, only that the target trusts him. This requires no small amount of acting on the part of the Inquisitor. 12TH DEGREE -Mark of Cain = Inquisitor can place a black mark on someone, anywhere on their body, by touching them. All other Inquisitors who come into contact with the person will sense the mark and know that this person has crossed an Inquisitor in the past. 13TH DEGREE -Reveal Secrets = By commanding it verbally, a person's hidden fears and secrets will begin to appear as supernatural writings on his skin or exterior. These writings appear suddenly and shift about the target's person. 14TH DEGREE -Greater Assume Form of Ally = Inquisitor can now appear as a trusted friend to multiple targets. -Auto De Fe = Inquisitor can cause targets to burst into flames as the sins they've committed manifest as supernatural fire. Spontaneous combustion. 15TH DEGREE -Realization of Damnation = An Inquisitor can cause a person to suffer such powerful illusions of death and damnation that the target actually takes physical damage for it.